


Knight in Shining Armor

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: Gungrave
Genre: F/M, Hidden Depths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something within Brandon separated him from the thugs in the neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

She never liked walking down this road. At night, pedestrians were scarce and the street lamps were always out, and some thugs would come out of the dark and harass her. But she had no choice. This route was the only available track that led to her house.

But such uneasy feeling bothered her only before she met Brandon; before that young man came to thrash those hoodlums and save her from their naughty hands.

On the first encounter, she thought that Brandon was a cultured man who probably earned a living from an honest job. But she was wrong. It wasn't difficult for her to find Brandon and his friends participating in street brawls for no clear reason, extorting money from passersby, or betting in races.

Nevertheless, his exterior didn't matter. Something within Brandon separated him from the thugs in the neighborhood.

His desire to protect.

His willingness to put himself between her and malicious punks just to ensure her safety.

His selflessness made him a noble knight instead of a lowly thug; that was why she liked him.

With him strolling by her side, she needn't look to the left and right or walk down the dark, lonesome street hastily. She just had to pace ahead without fear, until he halted abruptly, held her closer to him, and looked away from her.

That was when she had to ready herself to take cover. Once Brandon had let her go and nodded at her with a smile, she would stand back, wait and pray for his triumphant return.


End file.
